Creep
by Something about clouds
Summary: I don't like giving details but this is an InoxSakura story so if you don't like then don't read but if you do then enjoy. This is my first time to do this paring anyways hope you like and enjoy the read.
1. Chapter 1: Subterranean Homesick Alien

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Subterranean Homesick Alien

* * *

How am I suppose to go about doing the hardest thing in my life?

I don't think people older than my generation had to worry about this kind of problem. I haven't even told anybody yet. And already my plams are sweaty and I'm beginning to get goosebumps.

My mother once told me when I was little that I should always do what I want, no matter what the consequence I should do what makes me happy. That's easier said than done. I let out a sigh as I looked around my room. This being my last year of high school I can't help but feel a little nostalgic. My room has changed so much, the once bright pink walls, I let out a chuckle they were still pink only not as bright. A lot of the childish things I had like stuffed animals and dolls were all but gone. Sometimes I wish I could rewind time and go back when I didn't have to worry about anything. And just be carefree with my best friend...

Another sigh escaped my lips Ino, my so called best friend hadn't been one of much. Ever since we got in highschool she became a completley different person. As if worried about what her new friends would think of someone like me. It's not like I'm a weird person I just don't care what people think so I do what I want, but girls in high school don't really like that much. I mean having a free will and not listening to their every word. She still hangs out with me but only if she's sure nobody will notice that she is.

It aggravates me to know end, but at the moment I can't do anything about it. She's my best friend, and sadly the person I love. I kind of got a little off topic from my early thoughts but thats what it boils down too. Me being gay, loving my best friend, and trying to summon up the courage to tell everyone. I mean how are you suppose to break the hearts of the people you love the most? You want to believe that in your heart they will understand. But you know that as soon as you tell them a part of you will break and a part of them will break.

I was bracing my self to tell my mother, I don't think it will be a big shock for her but she would never tell me without me saying something first. "Sakura I'm not going to call again this is the fifth time, I already told you to come wash up for dinner and help me set the table."

My mother yelled from downstairs I could already see the expression she probably had on her face. But I suppose living with someone for 17 years will do that to you. "Come on forehead you heard your mother" My heart skipped a beat. Did my mother really invite the one person that I didn't want too see tonight?

My breathing became heavy, I had to pull my hand up to my mouth to make sure I remembered to breath. I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. Did my hair look okay? What about the make-up I was wearing? Did it look whorish? And my clothes? I looked down at them, I haven't even bothered to change out of my pjs.

I knew that I shouldn't even bother too look good for her, but I just couldn't help myself. Whenever she was around me I just lost control of all my brainly functions and I couldn't think straight. I quickly looked through my closet to think of what would be hot. 'Think stupid' I know that idiot. The side effects of her being here were already taking effect. I was talking to and answering myself back.

I settled on some blue jeans and a cute blank tank top. It wasn't much in the look hot department, but it did show off what little clevage I had and I was determined to get noticed by her. I had cut my hair short over the summer so there wasn't really much fixing to do there. Deciding that I looked good enough I knew it was time to make my entrance.

* * *

My hands started shaking as I made my way downstairs, my heart sped up and I thought I was going to faint. I turned the corner to go down the last flight of stairs. Ino was at the bottom waiting for me, and I swear if I hadn't been holding on the the railing I would have lost my footing right then and there.

She didn't have her hair in a ponytail like she normally did, it was down with a slight curl. Looking more blonde than usual. She could have dyed it again, she said that she's always been jealous of my hair which was a natural pink. Just imagine how that conversation went with the school.

Back to the subject before I start drooling all over myself. She was wearing a purple skirt, which I"ve never seen Ino do before, with a black blouse. It was such a simple outfit yet on here the words to describe it were hard. Just simply "Beautiful"

The words slipped out of my mouth and I mentally slapped myself. "Don't stare at me all night billboard brow you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet" Ino giggled when I noticed my mouth was still hanging wide open. I even think I felt a little saliva on the side of my lip, I hoped to God she didn't notice. "Only in your dreams Ino-pig" I must admit my comback of the night was a little lame.

"Your the only person I know that would get lost in her own dreamworld leaving your mother to cook this dinner by herself." Ino scoffed as she walked back into the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, thinking of what I would do to get back at her later. My mind started too drift to other thoughts at getting back at her. I blushed as I shook my head and walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"Nice of you too join us dear, but I see something has you happy at least" My mother greeted me with a questionable look. It took me a minute to fully comprehend. Until I realized I had this big goofy grin on my face. Geeze my inner self was right I am stupid. "Really I hadn't noticed I guess its just nice that Ino came over for dinner." I looked over at her I really wanted to tell her that her friends must have ditched her so she used me as a last resort but that would probably be a little too mean.

"Your mother asked me to, she said you've been looking really down the past few weeks." She paused and she had concern on her face. Until what I thought I saw was an evil smirk on her face. "Is everything okay Sakura-chan?" I almost melted to the floor as those words hit me. I know that she is just playing with me but thats the first time she's ever used such affection while saying my name.

I just shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't tell my mom what was really wrong in front of Ino. And if Ino found out she would probably stop talking to me all together and thats the last thing my heart could take. I helped my mom finish setting the table and lay out everybody's food. I made Ino wait in the living room telling her that she had already done enough. "How is everything at school darling?"

My mother asked as I was laying out the plates. I could tell her that it was going horrible and that the days when I ran to my room without saying anything, which was a lot actually, that I was crying my eyes out until nothing would come out. "It's going fine mom don't be so worried." I tried to reassure her with a smile but I think it was mostly for myself.

My mother let out a sigh, she could probably tell that I was lying but didn't want to push the matter further. Figuring I would talk about it when I was ready. Which was a good thing becasue I didn't want to talk about it in front of Ino considering she was the main problem. She finished laying the rest of the food out and I called Ino back into the kitchen. It would be just the three of us my father was away on business as he often was.

I know this hurt my mother in a way which is probably why she invited Ino so that there wouldn't be an awkward silence around us like every night. "Ino I hear you've been making straight A's your mother must be proud." She looked over at me with a kind of disappointed look. Its not like a did that bad in school. Okay so I made B's and C's but its not as bad as D's and F's or all F's.

I think she's more disappointed in the fact that I could be doing better. But here latley, school has been the last thing on my mind. The last test we had I didn't realize was a test until the last five minutes of the class, which for only having five minutes I think a C was a good job.

But my mother seemed to think otherwise. "Yes she's very proud" Ino smiled at her. Her smile was so warm and inviting I could stare at it for days and not get tired of it. I yearned for it, it was only moments like these that I got to see it. At school Ino never smiled like that, at least not to her.

"Perhaps I should get you to tutor my daughter since she can't seem to concentrate in class." I could tell that she was half-jocking and half-serious. It made me frown a little, I know I should do better at least for my mom but until I got things straightened out I know I won't.

Their was almost an evil glare in Ino's eyes when I looked over at the blonde. I scooted back a little, knowing that she had some evil plan. She just smiled proud to my mother. "I would love too, she's always spacing out in class she could use a little motivation." Sometimes she scared me with how nice she was around my mother. Of course I think it was more scarier then her actually being scary and that's saying a lot.

"Thanks Ino, but I don't think I need a tutor" My mom held out a piece of paper she pulled out from under the table. It was my recent test. I was wondering where she was keeping it. But my real question was if she had planned this conversation the whole time. Ino let out a giggle I know that she was enjoying this. Just by that smug look on her face, she's lucky she's so darn cute or I would have knocked that look off her face by force.

"Your last test was a C Sakura darling, I really think you should consider it" She made a pouty face at me. I knew she was trying too sucker me into this and it was working. I realy didn't want to but I knew that I owed her by how much I put her though. So I hung my hands in defeat at my side. "Fine" I whispered.

I couldn't tell if Ino was glad or not, I saw her smile falter a little. It tore me up from the inside, I know she was just doing this for my mom. But I didn't want to force her to do it if she really didn't want too. 'Just shut up you know you'll love the attention from her.' Now is not the time stupid inner voice. "If Sakura's okay with it than I'm okay with it." Ino let out a big wide smile. I looked for signs of faltering but didn't see any. Had I imagined it the first time?

Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me I did stay up almost the whole night. 'Maybe you should just tell her how you feel right here' That would be stupid, I swear your not even thinking now. 'Well your to big of a chicken to do it anyway' I'll do it on my own time without your help.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was really uneventful, mostly with Ino and my mom talking about me. They made it seem like I wasn't there and I have to admit I felt a little jealous my mom showed more attention to Ino than me but she was smiling so that was good enough for me. Ino said that she would help my mom with the dishes, I began to protest until she picked me up carrying me to the living room. I felt butterflies in my stomach I couldn't tell what was real at that moment.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud until I suddenly heard a "thump" with my head banging the end of the couch. "Watch it Ino-pig" I scolded at her. She merely waved it off turning around and walking away. I watched as her hips swayed back in forth mesmorized by the motion. I didn't even notice her looking back giggling.

I began to say something until a thought hit me. Was she swaying her hips knowing that I was watching? The question wracked my brain but I couldn't think of a definate answer. 'Well you are a girl and girls don't sway their hips just to anyone' My inner voice had a point girls were tricky like that. But this was Ino we were talking about, there's no way she could be gay.

However a glimmer of hope was still hanging on for dear life at the bottom of my heart hoping that she was. I laid back on the couch closing my eyes dreaming of a world where Ino and I were together.

* * *

_We were married, we lived in a small cabain in the woods by the lake. It's a little cliche i'll agree but it's the fantasy I always have when I think of her._

_There were children running in the background. We had decided to adopt knowing we couldn't have our own but we knew this would give some kid a good life. We had a girl and a boy, the girl Ai, meaning love resembled Ino. The boy,Yuki, resembled me. It was hard to find them but we wanted them to feel like we were their actual parents even if we weren't._

_I would come out the front door and Ino would smile at me from the porch swing with Ai and Yuki asleep in her arms. I would walk towards her smiling back planting a small kiss on her lips. She would whisper that she loved me, and I would tell her I loved her more than anything in the world._

* * *

Sadly I was awoken from my wonderful fantasy by a heavy weight landing on my stomach startling me. I covered my mouth as I started to cough. Ino immediatley jumped off me. A concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry Sakura are you alright?" I looked up at her as my coughing fit started to die down. "I'm fine you just surprised me thats all." I let out a small smile. She laughed, I looked up at her with questionable eyes on what was so funny.

"Sorry, you just had the cutest look on your face, so what were you daydreaming about some guy? Do you have the hot's for someone? It's okay you can tell me." I smiled when she told me I looked really cute it mean't a lot to me, but my face started to frown when she mentioned a guy. It hurt I didn't realize how much until I tried to talk and nothing would come out. The fact that I love her and can't tell her, and the fact that I'm gay.

"No" I whispered. It was all I could manage, I really just wanted to run to my room and cry my eyes out. I couldn't really blame her but the pain still hurt. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to offened you" Now their was a kick too the side. She was trying to apologize and I still couldn't find my voice. Ino really did look sorry for what she had said so I should cut here a little slack.

"It's okay its no big deal" I put on a big smile. I guess that it did the trick as she smiled back. Soon we were both sitting on the couch laughing I have no idea why it was so funny, but I was going to enjoy the moment. As the laughing died down Ino glanced over to the clock it was now eleven.

I have no idea where time went but I could here her sigh as she lifted herself off the couch. I felt my self standing up to and walking with her to the door. "That was fun forehead we should do it again" I simply shook my head, I sometimes grew tired of the saying but coming from here I found myself not minding it so much. She reached out to give me a hug and I wrapped my arms around her. I held on tight taking in her scent which was intoxicating. It smelled like strawberries and honey it was an odd mix but surprisingly it smelled really good.

I didn't know how long we had been hugging time seemed too really stop. Until Ino tried to pull away I felt myself still clinging to her before I reluctantly let go. She gave me a weird look and my expression was scared. I hope that I hadn't gone to far with my hug. "Sorry the hug was nice and I really needed one" I managed to gasp out.

Ino was the one person I didn't want mad at me. She was the one person that I needed, that I desired. I clung to everyword and would do anything for. Waiting for a response from her was driving me crazy I just needed to know I didn't do anything wrong. Finally the silence was broke. "It's okay" She put on a smile. "I'll see you monday?" She waved as she was walking off in the distance. I managed a decant sounding. "Yeah" As she faded into the darkness.

I stood at the door, I knew that come monday it wouldn't be the same for us. I knew how she would treat me at school in front of her other friends. I knew that I would end up in the bathroom crying like always. Releuctantly I closed the door and walked back inside. I sighed as I started to walk up to my room when I was stopped by my mom's voice. "Dear" The way she said it penetrated my heart. The tone that she used told me she had been watching the whole time.

I let out a gasp as I knew what was coming. I had planned on telling my mom someday but not this soon I know I needed more time. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked with a concerned voice and I knew that she meant it. I slowly turned around tears forming at the side of my eyes. I knew it was now or never, but still once the reality of it was happening the words were harder to find. "Mom I'm..."

* * *

End of the first chapter, somewhat of a cliffhanger I'm not sure if I'm going too let Sakura tell her mom yet though. However I'll give a special treat in the story if someone can tell me where my chapter name came from.

Anyways this is my first InoXSakura paring I'm using a lot of events from my real life to write it. Because I am gay in real life and trying too tell my family about it. Anways I really started liking this paring a lot. And I didn't want too do it in the actual Naruto universe because I'm not really good with action scenes. Anyways the first person really helps me get into Sakura's head and better channel her emotions the way I want. Once I finish this story I'm thinking about a sequal so I really hope I can finish this one Also if I do I might do the same story but from Ino's point of view I think I can totally get a different point of view that way. Anways I hope you like it and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Bulletproof I wish I was

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bulletproof... I wish I was

* * *

I felt my voice catch in my throat, I noticed my breathing becoming heavy. In front of me stood my mother the only other person in the world I didn't want too hurt. Fears started to run through my head. If I told her she could hate me, say she didn't love me, or just tell me she was dissapointed in me.

I was holding on too the railing of the stairs but this time it didn't matter, I felt my knees buckle as they started to sink. I felt like I was being dragged into the ground. And time slowed down, my mind shut down with panic and then I saw her. Ino, with that same smile on her face, and we were living in our cabin out in the woods. But something was different she had her arms wrapped around my mother. The were laughing and smiling at me, and I walked up and gave Ino a kiss on the cheek before wrapping my arms around her. My mother seemed truly happy for us like thats all she ever wanted for me.

"Sakura are you okay? Wake up dear please" I slowly started to open my eyes and everything was hazy at first, most likely from the tears in my eyes. I gently rubbed my eyes to see what I was looking at. My mother was holding me and walking me over to the couch. She set me down with my head on her lap as she gently stroked my hair.

I seemed to think I was a little too old for this treatment but since I'm the one who fainted I guess I can't say anything. But I will admit it was nice. My mother let out a sigh, I still felt like my voice was trapped but I knew I had to tell her. I was about too open my mouth when she put a finger over it.

"Sakura" She paused as she took a deep breath. I felt like a little kid again. And that mom was about to punish me for drawing on the wall or something. It's the tone that she always used when I was in trouble. "If your not ready to tell me I won't force it, just remember I'm your mother and I will always love you"

I looked up at her, tears running down my face again. I was starting to trust her, that she really would be okay with it. That I could tell her and she would laugh and tell me its okay and hold me tight. But another part of me thought she wouldn't. That she would push me off this couch and walk off without saying a word. I always assumed that this could be a possibility but this is my mother. I know that I can tell her anything and she will be alright with it.

I had to do it now, my resolve was slipping and I would never get another chance like this. I thought carefully if I should tell her about Ino, but I figured I would gauge her reaction first to see if she was okay with it or not. I sat up and looked in her eyes. "Mom I'm..." I trailed off this was the moment of truth. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, which would have been a nice reprive.

I looked down at my hands which were covered with sweat. I wiped them on my jeans, I made a gulping noise with my throat. "Gay" It wasn't as loud as I thought it would be more like a whisper. I didn't look up too meet her gaze. I was to afraid to look in her eyes to see the rejection and the hate.

It was silence for a few minutes and it was tearing me apart. I didn't want to be the first to say anything because I didn't know how she felt. I could still feel the tears running down my face, I didn't think I had any left. But Ino always said I was a cry-baby I guess she was right. I let a small smile spread my lips just for a moment the small thought had given me comfort.

Bulletproof... I wish I was at this moment. But soon the silence was broken. She wrapped me in a hug and I leaned into it. A hug was a good thing, at least that means she's not mad at me I hope. I could here her laughing, which I would like to know what was so damn funny at a moment like this. I had just told her the biggest secret of my life and she was laughing.

She pulled away and held my by the shoulders looking at my face. "Is that all darling? I've already known that for a while. I mean its obvious with the way you drool after Ino, you should really work on that." She let out another giggle. My face blushed and I turned away from her in anger. 'She is your mother, she's not stupid.' I don't need any outburst from you right now. I should have known, she was probably waiting to tease me about this all along. Damn mother.

I turned back towards her and she was smiling. I still felt I had to ask. "So your okay with it?" My eyes had a pleading look in them. "You don't hate me? Your not dissapointed with me? You don't want to scream, yell, or kick me out of the house?" My voice was a little shaky but she still smiled at me.

"Sakura" She paused, I have a feeling she did it for dramatic effect. This was starting to feel like a soap oprea I was waiting for someone to yell cut, and then I would walk away from my stage mother. But sadly this was real life and it carries on without a script or a break.

"I love you and I always will, and I will never hate you or be dissapointed in you. Its your decision and I support it fully" She gave me a thumbs up. I couldn't help but laugh it was totally cliche. But I smiled as tears of happiness ran down my face and I hugged my mom.

Finally a burden had been lifted from my heart. It felt like it started to glow, as if it just came out of a long dark tunnel. Or as if it had been strapped to weights, pulling it down to the bottom of the ocean. And that they were finally lifted and my heart was able to swim to the top and enjoy the gentle breeze and warm feeling that was wrapping around it.

No longer did I feel like a prisoner in my own house. In that small moment I swear I thanked my mom a thousand times. I pulled out of the hug wiping the tears from my face and smiling at her. "So you found out because I like Ino? If you knew I was, why didn't you just tell me? It would have made my life easier"

She probably knew it would have that's why she decided to torture me. Mom's are typical like that, I swear that they know everything, they just like to act all innocent. So they can have that smug look on their face, that basically says 'see I do know everything.'

"It's your personal life honey, I knew that you would tell me when you were ready, not before." She smiled sweetly at me, I knew she had a point but still. A part of me did break when I told my mother but also another part was healed and that felt good.

"So" She looked at me with an evil grin. This is the part I was afraid now she would be pestering me about Ino I just know it. And after she pretty much hired her as my tutor I'll have to spend a lot more time with her, which will just torture me more.

"Are you and Ino a couple? I always thought that you two would make a good couple. And I can tell the way that she looks at you its the cutest thing ever, not to mention shes pretty cute herself. I really must congratulate you honey, you really picked a winner. I mean, I my se-"

I made a shush sound, she would have went on forever if I would have let her. I started to tell her that we weren't, but something she said scratched at the back of my mind. She could tell that Ino likes me by the way she looks at me? But I've never noticed Ino looking at me any different than she normally did. Though mom's always said that I'm really clueless when it comes to dating. "Its not like that, Ino's my friend that's all besides..." My face trailed down too my hands. "She's not even gay so its not like it matters"

The realization hit me harder than I thought it would. I know that I would always love her but it hurt me to know that she would never look at me the same way. That we would be nothing more than friends, and that everytime I look at her I would die a little inside. Mom gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry honey it will be alright, just think of it as a mother's intution" She smiled bigger at her last words.

And I believed them, mom's had a tendancy too always be right. And still a little hope felt nice. "Mom, I...I love her" I figured since we were on a roll I should tell her everything. My mom could tell how much it hurt for me too say those words. "Your only in high school dear, you have the rest of your life to decide that"

I know that she was right in a way, but she was also wrong. "It's not just a high school fling I have with her. Ino she's..." I paused I was trying too find the right words to say. It was hard to put into words how I felt about her. I figured listening to my heart was the best idea, it had the exact words ready for me.

"Special. When she walks into a room I feel my heart light up, I feel that she sends the rain clouds away, and wraps me with bright warm sunshine. When she says my name, I melt each time even if it's that ridicuolus forehead nickname. I can picture spending the rest of my life with her, and her bad moods are what I love best about her. I know that even if she's in a bad mood or mad at me, I still know that she's the world to me and that will never change. To summon it up she's my other half, the part that I feel whole with. I don't know how else to describe it, she just makes me happy and that I could accomplish anything I wanted."

My mom listened and took in every word. I don't think she was prepared for me too say that, or that I would feel so strongly about her. But it was the truth I know that without Ino I'll never be completley whole. Even if I forgot about her, I would always feel that a part of me was missing and not know why.

"I suppose it is more than a high school fling." My mother let out a giggle. I suppose she was just happy for me but it was a little creepy. She was another person who was more creepy when she was happy. "I know it will work out for you darling. Now you better get to bed, were suppose to go shopping tomorrow so I don't want to hear any excuses."

She got up from where she was sitting and I slowly got up to. It was already one in the morning, I guess time flies by when your telling your mom that your gay. She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight honey" I hugged her back. "Goodnight mom...and thanks for understanding." My mom didn't say anything back but at that point I don't think we needed words. We parted ways and I went upstairs to my room. I didn't realize how tired I was until I fell onto my bed. I didn't even wrap the covers around me I just fell asleep having the best dream I've ever had.

* * *

_'I sat at the end of my bed with Ino on the other end. I was staring her body up and down. She was looking in the opposite direction staring into space. She looked so cute with that blank stare in her face. I started to move my body closer when she snapped her head towards me with a smile on her face. _

_My body froze and I couldn't move, my heart pounded like a drum inside of my chest. She got on top of the bed and was crawling towards me on all fours. I felt my self starting to slip off the bed, my mind was racing to fast from the anticpation. I swore I almost hit the ground when I felt a hand grab me and pull me back on to the bed. _

_Pulling me towards her Ino wrapped her arms around me and held me in a tight embrace. My cheeks began to blush and I hugged her back. She was so warm, and I loved this feeling. I never wanted it to end. She broke the hug and stared deep into my eyes, I was lost in her eyes. Ino was so pretty, no more than pretty she was beautiful, beyond beautiful I don't think I could find a word to describe it. "I love you" she whispered to me. _

_I could feel my eyes watering, they were the words I was waiting for her to say. The words I so despratley clung to, they sent a chills down my every fiber. "I love you so much, more than anything in the world" Maybe it was a bit much considering she just told me but I had to let her know that I craved her, that I needed her. She was my herione and I was addicted, badly. _

_She leaned in and kissed me, the kiss felt so good. It seemed like our lips melted together, their was no longer my lips or her lips, my body or her body, we were one. I felt her tongue begging for entrance inside of mine which I gladly granted. Soon our tongues were in a swirling match nobody was giving in and nobody was seeking dominance because we didn't need to. As much as I enjoyed she broke the kiss after a while. _

_A frown appeared on my lips though I did need to breath. I had no idea how long we had been kissing. She smiled as she pecked my lips, it sent a small shiver down my spine which I liked. Ino then slung me on my back, my eyes were in shock I hadn't expected it. She slowly started to crawl on top of me. _

_She had my hands pinned down behind my head. I smiled I never thought I was one to be dominated but I loved every minute of it. I smiled to tell her it was good. She kissed my forehead, my cheek and then my nose. I giggled at the last one it was cute. She kissed me on my lips more forcefully than the first time, a small moan escaped my lips. _

_She bit the bottom of my lip I even think she drawed some blood. She stopped as she began kissing my neck, biting and nibbling everything in her path. I paused as she started to lift off my shirt. I felt my head spinning, my body felt like a wet noodle and at that moment Ino could do whatever she wanted to me. "I love you" I screamed out. "I love you too darling but you need to get up."_

My eyes shifted awake and I popped up from my bed. I checked my surroundings. My body was wrapped around the covers and my mom was leaning on my shoulder obviously trying to wake me up. "Are you okay darling? You seem like you had a rough night" No I was having a goodnight until you ruined it. 'At least she didn't walk in on you screaming Ino's name, who would have thought you had it in you.' I suppose I should be lucky that she didn't. But shut up inner voice I've had enough of you. Their was silence finally.

I looked up to see my mom still standing over me. "I'm fine mom, I just need to get dressed." She smiled. It was a weird smile almost like she knew what I was dreaming about but didn't want to say anything to upset me. "Of course I made some breakfast, so after you get ready come eat than will leave."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. I let out a sigh the best thing in my life and it was a dream. I slowly unwrapped the covers from around my body and walked over to my closet. It really wasn't a big deal what I wore, but for my mom I tried to find something nice. I normally didn't like to wear dresses but I would today. I found a pink kimono in the closet that my mom bought me a month ago.

I brought it with me to the bathroom hung it up on the back of the door and got in the shower. The warm water that fell over me felt good. It almost seemed like I hadn't taken a shower in weeks. I turned it off as I slowly got out and dried off.

I wrapped the towel around my body and began to do my make-up and fix my hair. I slid into the dress afterwards taking one last look. I would have to thank mom I really did look good in it. Though I probably wouldn't wear it again.

I grabbed some things off my desk and walked out my door. I was almost down the stairs when I thought I heard my mom talking with someone. I stood behind the wall between the living room and kitchen to listen. She was definatley laughing and I could make out another voice. I began to shake, I really hope that she didn't. I summoned up my courage and walked into the kitchen.

And not so much to my surprise Ino was talking to my mom, she had her back to me and was leaning over the counter. I could feel my eyes searching her body as I looked up and saw my mom looking over at me smiling. I blushed as Ino turned around I brought my hands over my cheeks trying not to let her see. Ino smiled. "About time you woke up, I've been here for about an hour. Your mom invited me to go shopping so I thought it would be fun. But at least you picked something good to wear you look cute Sakura-chan"

I think my face started turn a bright pink as I turned around to ignore the stares. She said the word cute and my heart jumped. I was falling and I was falling fast for a straight girl who was my best friend. I didn't think it was possible to fall anymore but she had found a way. And she keeps adding chan to my name which would always cause me to melt away. I tried to even my breathing to no avail.

I turned around a little to quickly as I wasn't aware that Ino was standing right behind me. I was walking forward at the same time causing our lips to crash together. It was only a split second but it felt like eternity to me. My world and the world around me seem to freeze and nothing else mattered in that moment. My knees buckled and I fell.

Everything was black for a moment but I felt someone tapping my shoulder. My head felt dizzy from the light lip contact and I could barley make anything out it was to fuzzy. "Are you alright?" Ino was helping to my feet, I shook my head. Physical I would be fine but mentally my mind was in a daze. I looked over at my mother who was trying to hold in a laugh.

This was just all to good for her knowing that I loved Ino, she was probably having the time of her life. And I'm sure she wouldn't waist a moment to bring it up either, that evil woman. "That was eventful, now come on Sakura eat breakfast so we can go" She still had a smile plastered on her face.

Breakfast was uneventful I tried to avoid Ino's gaze who I felt was staring a hole through me. After breakfast we all got in the car and headed to the mall I wondered what would happen once we got there?

* * *

Well thats my second chapter I'm a little proud and a little dissapoined but I really think it helped the plot develop the way I wanted it. And don't worry I'll get to school on either chapter 3 or 4 so that will really get things going. And I did proofread this chapter, so hopefully there aren't to many mistakes its late and im tired. Anyways if you like it I hope I continue to impress you. The next chapter I hope will be up by friday I'm gonna try and make it a little longer if I can anways thanks to all that read.


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoid Android

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Paranoid Android

* * *

The conversation had come up and I regretted every moment of it. How did it come up? I really don't know how I let it come to this. I mean I seriously must have been deprived from lack of sleep or some form of it. My mom was driving of course, and I let Ino sit in the front. Mainly because I didn't want her staring and smiling. But also I wanted to be able to look at Ino without her noticing. But there we were heading towards the mall, in my moms car.

I was already dredding the day, when my mom opens her big mouth. "So Ino, I hear your pretty popular with the boys you must have to beat them off with a stick." My upper lip twitched, I shot an angry look towards her. I could see her eyes quickly look back at me with a 'this is payback' look. I know mom's are suppose to be evil but this is a little to much.

Ino laughed as she touched my mom's shoulder. "Well I really don't have time for boys, with cheerleading and all my after school activites." She turned her head toward me. "And plus I'll soon be helping Sakura-chan with her studies so that will all but book me up." Houston, we have lift off. I think I really would have catupaulted from my seat right then and there. Lucky for me I had a seatbelt on and not to mention the car did have a roof.

But why was she being so nice to me? Why wasn't she being her usual cold self? I didn't really have time to think about it as she ran her hand across my forehead to brush the hair away. My eyes were wide in shock and my cheeks started to turn red. For a moment she was just staring in my eyes and I could stare back at her eyes forever.

I really don't know how long it was that we stayed like that, but my mom made a grunting noise with her mouth. "We're here" Ino quickly turned around and was getting out of the door. I mentally cursed my mom for ruining such a perfect moment. 'It's not like you would have done anything anyway' But it was still nice and even you have to admit that. My inner voice didn't speak after that, of course it usually didn't after I proved it wrong.

I sighed as I slowly undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. I quickly put a hand over my eyes, I swear the sun was to bright. But then I never was an outside person. Ino walked around to join me and my mother but she stood on her side. Obviously not wanting to be around me over what just happened. I made a pouty face as I kicked the little pebbles at my feet. At least this time mom did look sympathetic when she looked over at me.

I really think she was just testing to see if it was really love. And I guessed by her expression she realized it was. So maybe she would be a little more easy on me. We walked into the double-wide doors of the mall. And of course the first store we walk into is a dress store. Curse my bad luck, I know that mom will try to make me get a new one. Even though I wore this for her, and was hoping she would skip out on the torturing.

"Ino, Sakura always hates dress shopping but seeing how this is the first store we walked into why don't we get you one?" I was both relieved and jealous my mom was still doing all this stuff with Ino. I don't think it should really bother me, I'm sure this is her way of telling me that she's okay with it. "I would love that" Ino smiled but she still never met my eyes. I found a chair and sat down as the two of them ran the store ragged.

I seriously saw a woman almost faint from exhaustion at there demands. I tried to shake the event from the car out of my head. But it was really one of the best moments of my life. As our breathing slowed down and we looked in each others eyes. My heart slowed and sped up at the same time. We were two people, not in a car, but in a land we knew we could be happy.

I was knocked out of my daydream by mom tapping me on the shoulder. Ino wasn't with her she must have been trying on a dress. "I think you'll want to see this." I barley had time to reply before Ino came out of the changing room. She looked nervous with us staring at her, she was playing with her fingers. She was wearing a green and black dres, they even found a matching pair of shoes.

I can't really describe at that moment what I was feeling. I just knew that I had to find a way to make her mine. Though I didn't want to force it, it was all to confusing. "You look absolutley beautiful" I blurted out. I wish I hadn't, she already seemed to be aoiding me. "Of course I do forehead" She beamed with confidence.

I was a little upset but I know this her way of showing affection. Mom walked over and started talking to her about it. Saying how great she looks, and that she would love to buy it for her. Ino kept looking over at me as mom went on and on. I can't tell what she was trying to say. They weren't pleading eyes asking for help but something else. Ino tried to talk her out of it but she wouln't have it.

After she changed back, mom went and paid for the dress and shoes. We walked around for a while looking for more stores to go into. I think mom was pretty much broke after all the stuff she bought for Ino. They walked in front of me laughing, and talking about boys. I don't know why, but I feel like mom was intentionally hurting me.

"Hey" I could hear a voice calling from behind us. I turned around while looking over the bags I had to carry. It was Tenten, one of Ino's close friends at school. I didn't like her, but than again she didn't like me. She was just to stuck up, and she thought she was God's gift to the world. Throw up much. Her smile was aimed at Ino, but it started to fade as she saw me and some other lady, who was my mom of course.

Ino was wide-eyed, I don't think she expected to see any of her friends from school here. Especially on a sunday, they were usually busy. So my day with her usually fell on sunday. "I see that you finally made a good use of of this one." Tenten pointed her finger at me and laughed. Ino didn't say anything she still just stood there. I think it hurt me more that she wouldn't even try to defend me, than the actual comment itself.

Next thing I hear is a smacking noise echoed through the whole mall. I looked over at Tenten and my mom. Mom had her hand in the air and Tenten was holding her face. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" She stared my mother up and down, wondering who in the hell had just slapped her. "I am Sakura's mother, and if you ever talk to my daughter that way again." She paused and looked over at me. She could see the tears starting to spill over. Then she turned back to Tenten. "You will feel pain far worse than a hand across the face."

I don't think I've ever seen mom that angry. My mother glanced over at Ino, clearly she had a dissapointed look on her face. Tenten shrugged it off. "Well whatever" She still held her face. I think she was trying not to seem upset but it wasn't working. "I'll just see you at school Ino" She left without saying another word. I looked over at Ino but she didn't do anything. I almost felt sorry for her standing there. She really didnt' seem to like the life she had but, to her it seemed she had no choice.

I would always give her that choice, because I would always be here for her no matter what. I wanted her to know that, I so despretley did. How would I even begin to tell her? How could I tell that Ino-pig that I loved her? "Ino" My mother spoke to her. Finally shaken from her daze she looked over at her.

I really didn't know what she was going to do. "How could you just stand there and let her insult Sakura like that?" I really didn't want to know because I felt like I already knew the answer. 'She could surprise you' She wouldn't surprise me not when it came to her school friends. My inner voice had to agree with that. No matter what I've done Ino's never chosen me over her friends.

_'One time on the way to school it started raining. So I picked up my pace and started running, I didn't mind being wet just not at school. I passed by Ino who was knealt down with her head in her knees. I could have broken something with the super amazing stop I did. I slipped a little but didn't fall, as I went to her side. "What's wrong Ino?" _

_She slowly looked up at me, I couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain. She did look awfully sad though. "I just went and got my hair done yesterday and now its all ruined" I almost fell back with shock, how typical. She did look so cute though with the rain as our background. I took off my jacket and put it over hear head, I leaned under. "Here, you can take this and it will be alright" _

_We stopped and stared at each other. It was one of the few times I saw this look on Ino's face. Of both understanding and thankfullness. We were however interuptted by the honking of a car. Ino instantly jumped up and threw the jacket back in my face. The car, no doubtley belonged to Tenten, Ino jumped in and they sped off. The puddle behind the back wheel splashed mud and water in my face. I cried, I really don't remember going to school that day. I remember sitting under a dry spot and crying for the rest of the day.' _

I hadn't thought about that memory in a long time, it's one of the saddest I have. And now I don't know how she will react to my mother. "I-I..." She looked down at her feet, it seemed like she couldn't find the right words. Suddenly she just bolted and didn't look back. I fell to my knees. "INO" Tears ran down my face, but still she didn't look back.

And like that she was gone and I was stuck, in the middle of the mall while everyone else seemed to fade away. I shook violently on the ground, while tears fell. I could barley grasp what was going on. I vaguley remember a crowd forming and my mom surrounding me with a hug and carrying me off. I could hear the whisper of people trying to figure out what happened, and already starting rumors.

* * *

I didn't notice the car ride home, or the way the wind swayed through the trees. Or the way the clouds slowly drifted apart after spending a life time together. I didn't notice the rain sprinkle gently down, or the thunder that wrapped around my ears. The flashes of light illuminated the now dark skies as we pulled into my drive way.

Mom quickly got out, grabbing me out of the back seat and hurrying inside. She could tell that I was long gone. She fumbled with the keys as the rain was pouring down. I could tell she was struggling but I couldn't do a thing, I was dead. Finally having the door open she ran inside closing the door with her foot. Coming into the living room she set me on the couch, running to the bathroom to grab some towels.

As she came back she didn't worry about drying herself off just focusing on me. They say a mother's love was strong for her child, I guess that saying was true. After getting me dry for the most part she slowly patted herself down. She put a towel on the ground and sat by my side. "It will be alright dear" The words were comforting but hollow. I felt that it wouldn't be alright and I knew I would dred tomorrow.

She didn't say much after that, just sat with me in silence. I don't remember moving much I was just staring at the ground. I could see Ino's face and it made me mad, it made me want to rip her pretty little head off.

I don't know how much time passed and I never even noticed mom changing me into dry clothes. She carried me up to my room, turning on the light she set me on the bed. Wrapping the covers around me she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Please sleep well Sakura" She gave one last look at me as she turned off the light and closed the door.

I laid, the silence killing me, I really didn't want to be alone. However I didn't want to be a burden, though I'm sure I already was. The night drifted in out with occuring nightmares, fantisies, and nothing at all. One dream I had kept repeating itself over and over everytime I closed my eyes.

'_I was walking down a dark tunnel, I had nothing but the clothes on my back. Still, I could see a figure at the end of the tunnel, just a silent glowing figure. I wanted to run, run to the warmth and be embraced by it. My legs wouldn't pick up the pace. The closer I got the farther away the person in front of me seemed. I tried to shout but my voice was locked. No noise came out just a gasp. I fell down to my knees and I looked up, the figure looked like it was laughing at me. Slowly several figures appeared and they all started pointing and laughing, whispering to each other.'_

I woke up crying, I was really pathetic the more I thought about it. I was so desparatley clung to this person, to this fantasy that I let it come to this. My mind was racing on what I would do without her, she was my only hope and my only saviour. When we were little she was my first friend, I had always gotten bullied alot by the other kids.

I was to different from them, even my hair was, I'm the only person I know with pink hair. Ino stepped in though, she protected me when no one else would. She gave me hope and a smile that no one else could bring. I suppose that's when it started when I knew that she was my friend. It was probably more than that but I was to young to understand it. Hell I didn't even know how to tie my shoes yet, so there's no way I could understand my own feelings.

Looking at the clock it was only four in the morning, however I sat up in my bed. I know I have to be strong, for mom, for myself, and evn for Ino. I know that she won't speak to me at school. Hell I'll be lucky if she even looks at me. 'You should just give up, just stay in bed and cry all day that's what you want to do.' My inner voice was wrong, it would be easy to do that but I couldn't live with myself if I did.

Mom had done enough and I have to show her I can take care of myself. Even if there is a few scars that go with it. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I couldn't sleep at this point and if I just sat there I would go crazy. The warm water felt so good, it drenched my cold body and gave it life. After the shower I started the bath, it would help relieve my tention. Plus what else did I have to do.

I added some bubbles because if I'm going to take a bath I should do it all the way. After it was done I slowly got in, the water was hot but theraputic. I stayed like this for a couple of hours, my troubles seemed to melt away until I heard a knock at the door. "Sakura are you okay? It's seven thirty dear you need to hurry" I didn't realize that it had gotten that late. "I'll be out in a minute"

I was surprised to hear my voice, I hadn't spoken out loud since yesterday. I thought it might be gone but good to know it was still there. I think I felt mom smile through the door. I was glad to give her a little hope that I was alright. After drying off and getting dressed, which only took me about ten minutes. Today I didn't care about looking good, I felt good and that's what was most important.

I made my way downstairs, I could smell eggs, and bacon as I entered the kitchen. Mom turned around with a smile, I gently smiled back and sat down to eat. "Better hurry or you'll be late" With the food in front of me I quickly scarffed it down. Mom looked at me with an amused face, I pushed the plate in front of me. "I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was" I let out a small burp and quickly covered my mouth. She just laughed, I went and grabbed my bag from upstairs and all my school stuff.

Coming back down mom was at the front door waiting for me. She had her arms open and I fell into them wrapping my arms around her. She held me tight and long before finally letting go. "Promise me you'll have a good day at school" She looked down and smiled a little. I tried to smile back but it wasn't working to good, but I remember I had to be strong for her. "I promise" And I meant it with the most serious face. She hugged me again and opend the door for me as I slowly walked out. Waving as I left I was determined not to be hurt by Ino. But would I really be alright?

* * *

Well it took me longer to finish this chapter than I thought anyways I think the first part kind of sucked but I like the ending, please I like to hear your thoughts. So hopefully I'll get more reviews *pretty please with sugar on top.* Anyways I said I would have this up by friday but hopefully sunday is good enough for everyone. I had fun with some of my friends this weekend we wout cd shopping got some good cds they were on sale too. And my friend is getting married I'm so excited for her and her girlfriend. That's right my first lesbian wedding woo and I get to be a bridesmaid I'm so excited. So I went and helped her plan some of the wedding it was fun. Anyways I'll try to have the next chapter up by monday or tuesday so please let this hold you over until than. And as always thanks to all who read my story and I hope you continue to like and support it.


	4. Chapter 4: Where I End and You Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Where I End and You Begin

* * *

I wanted the walk to school to last forever, I wanted to forget all my troubles and sorrows. To make matters worst it was the first day of school. Sure we didn't have to do anything but that just means all the students would be together. And the chances of me running into Ino were very high.

My plan for the most part is to try and avoid her, but I always have bad luck. I stopped on a bench to rest, my nervousness was getting the best of me and I could barley breath. There was a park across the street and I could see two little girls running and playing. They looked so happy chasing each other, and laughing. I saw one of them fall and I started to get up until the other little girl ran up to her.

She scrapped her elbow and was crying, so she bent down and kissed her elbow and offered her hand. The little girl looked up with big bulging eyes filled with tears and took her hand. She wiped her tears and smiled at the other girl and they continued running. I sighed, I remember me and Ino being that way, taking care of each other because all we needed was each other.

I slowly got up and made my way to school, I would do this no matter what. Arriving at school, groups of kids were already packed around the front doors. I looked around but didn't see Ino around, I let out a big breath I didn't even know I was holding. A small tree was around the corner which I made my way to, it was my relaxing spot. There was nobody around, which was good. I set my bag down and slumped my back against the tree.

By this point I was super tired, but didn't really have the energy to complain. I watched the clouds in the sky float by, I swear everyone of them reminding me of Ino. They were still a little dark from yesterdays downpour but it was clearing up.

"Hey" A familiar voice was standing by me, it was Naruto and right behind him was Sasuke. I looked between the two and they were holding hands. Well that's norm-...wait what? Since when did Naruto and Sasuke hold hands. Naruto was to annoying and Sasuke was well Sasuke. The badass of the school, the guy no one would talk to because of his icy glares. Well no one but Naruto but than again he always tried to talk to Sasuke. They must have gotten together during the summer, I remembere what Naruto talked to me about on the last day of school.

_'The bell finally rang on what was the last day of school. The other kids were jumping up and down with joy as they ran out of the room. I waited for everyone to leave I didnt' want to get swallowed up by a giant crowd. I gathered up all my stuff and dumped it into my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I slowly made my way to the door, I was stopped by a tapping on the shoulder. _

_Naruto was standing behind me but he had a sad look in his eyes, like the world had just been ripped out from under him. "Naruto? Are you okay?" He put on a big sheepish grin so he wouldn't worry me. "Don't worry Sakura I'm gonna make him mine" He held his chest high and started towards the door. I had no idea what he was talking about but than again I don't think he knew. "Oh" He turned back before going out the door saying one last thing. "Don't worry it will work out for you too" He than charged out the door with new determination. I still didn't know what he was talking about but it was nice to know he cared' _

I snapped out of my flashback, so this is what he meant by that. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke" I smiled at both them, Sasuke more or less just seemed nervous, it was actually kind of cute. "We just thought we would come by and tell you the good news, well as you can already see" He smiled as he leaned closer to his raven haired lover whose cheeks were a little pink now. I blushed they really did make a cute couple.

Though I can't figure out why me and Ino ever fought over him, well I gave up a long time ago not sure about Ino though. "That's great" I sometimes wish I had as much courage as Naruto did. He always did things reckless, rushing in never sure of the answer, but in the end it always seemed to pay off. "Yea we just wanted to tell you in person before we told the whole school, we already have the announcment set up for the morning assembly"

Naruto beamed and even though Sasuke looked like he didn't like the idea that much, he still smiled at his little blonde knuckle-head. They really were brave, I had just barley told my mom and they were already telling the whole school. I slumped my head down, I was feeling a little better but my mind was racing. Would I be able to tell everyone? Could I be brave enough? The answer was probably no but I would have to try.

"I'm really happy for the both of you" I tried to smile but nothing came, there was simply nothing. "Sakura" This was the first time Sasuke spoke since this whole ordeal. "You love her so don't be stupid" I think I nearly fell over, that bastard. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him close, both looking into each other's eyes they leaned down and kissed. It was so passionate and so full of love. They were the only two that mattered in this single moment, and it made me jealous.

It made me want Ino, made me want to win her over, made me want to give her everything she ever desired. "Thanks you bastard, but we better get going everyone else is already gone" They immeadietly stopped there kiss, both looking a little embarssed. "See you inside" Naruto was running ahead, Sasuke's hand in his being dragged along. It was kind of funny to see they were always the people you expected to be together but wouldn't know if they would get past there own feelings.

My situation was really no different and if they could do it so could I. So at least for now I've been given a little bit of hope. I smiled to myself as I ran inside. There was still a few people in the halls but everyone was moving to the auditorium. I slowly made my way, people were whispering about Naruto and Sasuke who they say run by in a flash. I smiled but only for a second I heard somebody mention my name.

I looked around to see who it was, the voice belonged to no other than Tenten. Did she have nothing better to do than back mouth people behind there back. Well not even that because I'm behind her. It didn't really bother me much except that Ino was standing right in front of her. My stomach turned, she was shaking her head at everything Tenten said about me. I really won't go into details but it wasn't nice.

I could barley muster the strength to keep walking, and she knew I was coming closer as she kept talking louder and louder. "I mean she's probably in love with you or something can you believe that" They both laughed, I had to grab my heart to make sure there wasn't a hole there. It felt empty, carved up and laid to rot for the flies to gather. I felt sick, sick that Ino was my friend, when she so blantly didn't care about me.

I ran past them not caring to look, the little hope that I had was gone. I sat in the back not caring who saw me cry. I barley made sense of the lecture, the up coming school rules, the expectations for the graduating class. I even missed the disguisted ewws, and hoorays when Naruto and Sasuke made there speech. I just missed everything, the world seemed dark.

* * *

A teacher tapped me on the shoulder to tell me that the assembly was over. An "Oh" was all I murmured before walking off. I looked down at my schedule, it was already noon so I had to go to English, the teacher Kakashi Hatake. I walked into my first class, I really just wanted it to be over. All they would do is drag on about stuff we would be covering this year and nothing else. I don't see why they couldn't just send us home.

I think my sadness, or what was now becoming anger was spreading. There was a certain electricity around me and nobody would sit by me. It was kind of funny to scare them off like this. "What's up with you Sakura? PMS or something?" I shot a glare at Kiba that would make babies cry, he backed against the wall obviously not wanting to die today. "Sorry" He mumbled and walked back to his desk.

This esential outbreak convinced everyone else to stay away from me, which I was glad. Finally the talking died down, which was giving me a major headache, when the teacher walked in. I looked at the clock, ten minutes late to his own class, stupid teachers. "Settle down everyone" Kakashi sighed, as he walked and sat down at his desk. He pulled a book out of his pocked and held it up to his face as he began reading.

A few minutes later he looked up at the class, why everyone just stared. "Right" He sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head. "I really hate the first day of school, its somewhat of an annoyance. As for this year, well you'll just find out. So just look at this as free time and do what you want." With this he brought his book back to his face and began to read.

The other kids were overjoyed and began conversating with one another. I pulled out my notebook and began scribbling things. I really wasn't paying attention I just wanted something to pass the time. I occasionaly glanced down and would see the words, "Die Ino." I know I didn't really mean it, but she had made me so upset.

The bell rang as I was debating with myself, I put my stuff back in my bag and looked up at the teacher. He was still reading his book, not seeming to care what we were doing. I liked him, at least this class wouldn't be that bad. It was one thirty now, looking at my schedule I had science next, my teacher, Jiraiya.

Hoping for the best I walked to my next class, I still wasn't in a good mood but a little better. I still felt in no way like talking to other people, as I entered the class I noticed I was the first one there, the teacher wasn't there yet. So I decided to sit in the back of the class in the farthest corner, so maybe no one notice me.

I closed my eyes, sleep would be a nice reprive, maybe even death. No I'm not suicidal or anything like that but at the moment it felt nice. Students filtered in one after another, I watched as they moved to there seats, not moving toward where I was. That's when I saw the blonde hair and my body shook. This time Ino was alone it seems like we had one class together, and it was one where we were alone.

She looked up and met my gaze, I didn't know what to do at first my eyes were just empty. Then I gave her the meanest glare I could come up with. She quickly looked down, it looked as if she was feeled with guilt. Damn her, she was not suppose to be guilty for what she had done. She had no problem laughing and joking with Tenten earlier about me. So why should she be guilty? My anger was seething through my teeth, it wasn't fair.

Why should she get to be upset? She tortures me every single day, then turns around and feels sad about it. If she felt so bad than she should just stop, but no she just kept doing it. And for who's benefit? Tenten's? What was she gaining out of that relationship? What was she gaining out of any of her relationships?

A thought struck me, it was actually there the whole time but I didn't want to think about it. What was she gaining out of our relationship? Did it mean anything to her? Did she care at all? Was it just a way to past the time? She always hung out with me every sunday, but only because all her other friends were busy. So was I just a time filler?

Jiraiya walked in interupting my thoughts. "Alright class" He stared down at all of us, with a wicked grin appearing on his face, as he reached in his bag and pulled out a bunch of books. They looked like the same one that Kakashi was reading. He handed them to the first person in every row and told them to take a copy and then pass them back. "This is my famous book only known as my 'Make out' series, 'Icha Icha Paradise' only the best novel of all time. My young friends, your first assignment is to read and write a paper telling me how you felt about it." He winked, laughing to himself.

Upon receiving the book I flipped through a couple of pages, my eyes twitched. This guy was a pervert, looking up at him, yeah he was a big pervert. The class finally ended and I couldn't be more happy to get out. I looked at my schedule I only had one more class, which was history taught by Might Guy, what a weird name.

Getting closer I could see a man wearing a shiny green jumpsuit, a bowl haircut, and the biggest eyebrows you've ever seen. I think my mouth lay a gap of what I was seeing. "AH A YOUTHFUL LOOKING STUDENT, SO EXCITED TO COME TO MY CLASS THAT SHE'S THE FIRST ONE HERE, THE POWER OF YOUTH IS EVER STRONG" He strode over to me, dancing and skipping in joy, I didn't know if I should throw up or punch his lights out.

He stopped in front of me. "AND WHAT MIGHT YOUR NAME BE? BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTHHHHH" Emphasizing the last of his sentence. I really didn't want to be rude but I couldn't put up with this crap right now. "Shut up" I walked past him and into the class, I swear you would think winter fell over the guy as he looked frozen in his step. He quickly recovered however. "A tough egg to crack, don't worry my youthful spirit will have you jumping up for joy in no time"

I was glad at that moment when the other students came, trampling Guy in the process. "I'm okay" He quickly got to his feet and ran into the class room. I think everyone was more scared of him as he went on and on about what they would be learning this year. The moment everyone was waiting for finally happened, the bell rang. Students, including myself, quickly ran out of the class room.

Finally the day was over, now if I could hurry up and get out of here before anyone noticed me. I could feel stares, as I ran past people, pretty much shoving people out of my way to get out of the door. I opened it and stopped dead in my tracks. Her eyes penetrating my very soul, normally I wouldn't have cared to much, but today, oh today she was going to get it. "This is the end of the line Sakura Haruno" Tenten was in front of me with a group of her friends, this wouldn't end good but I would get one good shot at Tenten before I went down. How far would they go I wondered?

* * *

So I really didn't like this chapter that much, well like my third chapter I like the end but not the beginning, so this is a little shorter than normal but I had a lot of bad news hit me but I still hope you enjoy. Anyways I should explain somethings, first, this is an AU so the characters are a bit OOC but I think for the most part I'm doing a good job I hope. Second, Tenten is the mean person in the story, mainly because I don't like her that much, and secondly she seems like she would be that way if she wasn't in the Naruto universe at least thats what I think. And third someone told me I should have Sakura stand up for herself, which thank you by the way, I am going to let her stand up for herself eventually but I'm going along the philosphy that she will hit rock bottom. Once you hit rock bottom though there's no where to go but up. The next chapter, I think if I write it right, it will be a real good chapter for both Sakura and Ino and a little bit of fluff you've been waiting for. And don't worry I'll explain Ino's actions, I don't know if it will be in the next chapter but it will be soon. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I would really love some more. (Well only if you love it but still pretty please! This time with strawberries on top.) And I would like to give a special thanks to Susheee, who has reviewed on all my chapters so far. Thank you so much it means a lot ot me and I hope you continue to like it. And sorry for the shortness of the chapters I'm usually not good at long chapters. Don't know when the next one will be up hopefully sometime this week. Enjoy.


	5. Subchapter 4b: Intermission

Intermission

* * *

Hello everybody. =D. I know it's been a while, and probably a lot of people are mad because its been so long. Please don't throw anything tomatoes at me, ahhh! Well anyways I've decided to make this little short intermission just to tell everyone that I am working on the story, work and school have just been kicking my ass.

Anyways I've been working on chapter 5 so hopefully I'll have it up by this wekend. Thanks for all the views and great reviews some people have given me great advice. And thanks to Ino and Sakura for being so cute. And there is going to be a little bit of twist in chapter 5 so I'm bumping up the rating to M, this isn't something that happened to me personally but I just want to bump this up to a whole new emotional level anyways I hope this keeps you eager until its posted. And thanks again for reading it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 5: The Bends

**Chapter 5: The Bends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its content.**

**

* * *

**

**I stared toward the steps up at Tenten, my breathing began to stagger. She had her hair up like she did everyday. She might even be pretty if she put it down and wasn't such a pain in the you know what. To make matters worse she had her posy with her. Temari and Hinata. Temari was a strong girl with blonde hair and blue eyes clearly a catch for anyone. Hinata on the other hand had a body to die for, with a curvy body like hers she could have anybody, though her personality wasn't much to write home about.**

**I gritted my teeth, and balled my fist with anger as my body shook. Tenten had given me trouble since the first time we met as little kids. She never liked the fact that I "quote on" "quote off" stole Ino from her. "What's the matter Princess?" I spat out. "Upset that Ino actually likes me better? Or sad that your little girlfriend doesn't like you anymore?" After saying it I knew I probably shouldn't have used the word girlfriend she would find someway to use it against me. At this point though I didn't care.**

**She laughed frantically as he looked over at Temari and Hinata, they started laughing along with her. It was really pathetic that they didn't have a brain or will of their own and had to have someone else's permission to laugh. "Sakura, Sakura" She stared down at me. "It's really pathetic the way you pine after Ino, we notice it, she notice's it. You crave for her attention like a little kid and she's tired of it so she asked us to take care of it for her"**

**I closed my eyes to try and calm my anger down but at the same time I felt broken. Had Ino really said that? Is that why she wouldn't look me in the eyes when I saw her in the hallway? I felt my knees tremble and my heart rate rise but I wouldn't fall, not here, not in front of Tenten. She was someone I despised not someone I cried in front of. This was my only chance to really take her down a notch and I wasn't about to let it go to waste.**

"**Even if Ino said all of those things I will hear it from her mouth and not yours. I am glad though…" I cleared my throat and wiped the hair out of my eyes. "Glad that she gave you permission to "take care of it" as you so plainly put it. Did she also give you permission to get the crap beat out of you? Because if you don't leave that's exactly what's going to happen" I pounded one fist into another. I wasn't going to take her crap anymore.**

**She snarled as her and her gang slowly crept towards me. They moved like a group in a terrible 1950's movie. You know the kind, the horrible bad scary girls who snap their fingers as they walked closer. I stood my ground however, I needed to show her I wasn't intimidated by her or her two lackeys. She stopped inches from my face, I could feel her breath carried over by the wind.**

"**This is the end of the line Haruno, your just a nobody at this school and it's time we put you in your place" I only had seconds to react as she gave the signal and Temari and Hinata came running after me. I raised my fist back and ran it towards Tenten's face. "This is for Ino." My fist smashed into her nose, there was a loud cracking noise and Tenten hit the ground, her lackeys stopped in front of me and turned to help Tenten.**

**I watched as blood squirted out from her nose as she instantly grabbed it and felt the sharp pain of a broken nose. She stared up at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe that I had broke her nose but oddly enough it felt good. I've never felt a since of justice before that moment. The satisfying look of my face and her utter disappointment of my smug look. My victory was short-lived however as I felt my legs going out from under me after a swift kick from Hinata. I hit the ground hard, my head felt heavy and I don't remember much from after that point.**

* * *

**I woke up with my head in a daze there was a bright light shining in my eyes and everything was white. I figured I was in a hospital it's the only place I know with so much white. My whole body ached, Temari and Hinata must have done a number on me I could barley move. I laid in bed not bothering to open my eyes. I had no idea how much time had passed and how long I had been out.**

**Slowly I opened my eyes back up, my head still pounded but it was starting to clear up. I waited a few minutes to let my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. I turned my head over and I could make out a figure sitting in the corner. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite see yet. The outline was a shape of a person I knew. It was Ino.**

**I tried to speak but no words came out, my heart and brain hurt to much. I watched her, she seemed to be asleep. I realized at that point that I must have been here overnight. How long had she stayed? I wondered if she was here the whole time? My mind raced but I feared all of the answers. Was she here to make fun of me? To try and apologize for something that she caused? The answers were all unclear but for the first time in my life I didn't feel like seeing Ino.**

**I fell asleep angry at Ino, I know I haven't heard the full story from her and that Tenten was probably trying to poison my mind so I wouldn't speak to Ino but the pain I felt was real. Ino my best friend, and the love of my life did this to me. **

**I had nightmares as I slept, hellish one's, they all kept going back to Ino. She was tormenting me, telling me how much pleasure it gave her to see me suffer. To see me weeping at the feet of her friends begging them not to do anything to separate me and Ino.**

**I woke up in a sweat but suddenly their was a cool feeling on my forehead. I opened my eye's to find Ino putting a cold damp rag on my forehead. Silently whispering to herself that this was all her fault. I still felt angry, damn right it was her fault! If she didn't worry to much about what other people think we could be…we could be… I felt my eyes water as I tried to finish the sentence but couldn't.**

"**Sakura! Your awake!" Ino splattered out and wrapped me in a hug. I tried to pull myself away but my body was aching all over. Ino made it worse by giving me a hug that squeezed the little life out of me that I had left. She let go but still held on to my shoulders as she looked me in the eyes.**

**Tears started to fall from her cheeks and stain the covers. "I'm so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me? I had no idea that Tenten and the others would go this far." She closed her eyes shut and brought her hands up to wipe the tears away. I wanted to say that it was okay and that everything would be alright. That would be lying though. I wondered if we would get over this speed bump.**

"**Ino" I tried to calm myself down before I spoke, I really wanted to let all of my anger seep out, I wanted to lash out at her. I wanted her to feel my pain but a hundred times worse. "Tenten said that you wanted her to take care of me…" I looked up with tears in my eyes and my body trembled. "…Is that true?"**

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone, its been such a long time and it's even a New Year so since I forgot I hope you all had a Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year. I'm sorry that I haven't been posting I've been busy and I'm actually getting married *insert cheers and Yay's* I'm sorry that I havent been keeping up my post and that this chapter is so short but I really love this chapter Sakura finally stood up for herself. Again I'm sorry for the shortness but I figured I owed ya something for sticking with and liking this story. Please enjoy though school is about to start and Im planning for a wedding but I'll try to update when I can and thanks to all who read your the best.


	7. Chapter 6: 225

**Chapter 6: ****2+2=5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its content.**

**

* * *

**

**I sat there for what felt like hours. I watched Ino open her mouth and then close it back up again. I watched the sweat form on her forehead. She smacked her lips from how dry her throat was becoming. Her hands fidgeted and played with the end of hair. Her legs shifted back in forth, the immense tension between us was starting to irritate me. She makes it seem so hard to speak when it was so easy for her to tell her friends to "take care of me" and now she doesn't have anything to say? My anger was seething to say the least.**

**How long had passed I wondered? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Or even days? I knew it hadn't been that long but that's what it felt like. I stared up into those baby blue eyes and felt nothing. It was weird for me to hear myself say that. If Ino didn't talk soon what little their was left of my heart was going to break. It was going to spread all over the floor and I would never be the same Sakura again.**

"**Sakura…I-I" She was trying, which was a start. Her words were catching, and running together, I could tell this was hard for her. It almost made me feel bad seeing how hopeless and emotionless she looked. I knew I still loved her, still felt the same about her. Hell, I would probably just end up telling her not to worry about it and forget it ever happened. I was weak, weak for her that is. My heart, my mind, and my body couldn't stand being away from her for to long.**

"**Yes I…told them to-to…to take care of you" My heart did fracture. My soul fractured, my whole being fractured. It was like someone was sticking a knife into my brain over and over again. I almost felt like leaping off a cliff a clean and healthy end to it all. To this pain of being so far from her. We were at a gap, there was a wall between us that I couldn't move and she was making no effort to move it. Tears flooded my eyes and my vision was blurry. I couldn't make out her face or her features, nothing made sense anymore it was all a big blur.**

**Ino must have realized how bad I felt, I could feel arms wrap around me. My shoulder quickly became wet with what I can only guess was Ino's tears. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Tenten was saying a whole bunch of shit about you but I couldn't seem to stop her, I couldn't make it seem like I cared about you in front of them. So I told her to take care of it for me I didn't think they would go this far. Please Sakura, please just forgive me!" **

**She wanted me to forgive her? Her friends beat the living shit out of me because she didn't want them to know about us being friends. Then she has the nerve to ask for my forgiveness? She puts me through so much shit to keep up an appearance?**

**I shook violently with anger, I wanted to push her off me and stomp on her pretty face. My arms were to weak and I was emotionally drained. I was angry but I was close to feeling nothing. Sighing out loud I let her hug me not bothering to speak, to afraid of what I would say. It was nice though, I found myself getting caught up in the hug, and the sweet scent of Ino's perfume.**

**She let go and stared into my eyes, they were staring into my very soul. I looked up at her, I had no expression on my face, neither emotion, it was empty. "Sakura I…" I put a finger on her lips to hush her. I really couldn't stand her lies anymore. Maybe she wasn't lying, she was probably telling the truth but either way I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't" Was all I muttered. **

**Her eyes grew wide and a wave of emotions swept across her face. Fear, anger, sadness, jealousy, and panic. She was panicking because she finally realized all of the things she had done wrong. All of the pain she had caused me. All the things her so called friends have done to me.**

**She ran before I could say anything more, she didn't look back but I could see the tears flying off of her eyes. Everything about that moment had seemed wrong, everything about this day had seemed wrong, everything about my life had seemed wrong. I was afraid, I was terribly afraid. I was mad at Ino, mad was an understatement I was infuriated. However, what if that was the last thing we ever said to each other?**

**I began to shake uncontrollably, tears running down my face. I gripped the sheets that were covering me. I felt like dying, Ino had done some nasty things to me but not on purpose. She was just trying to keep everyone happy, and yet I always made her unhappy. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, I couldn't save her from the person she was becoming because I was so weak.**

**I heard the door open and I could see a figure, I knew in a second who it was. It was my mother. She came right over and gave me a great big hug. "Mom…I-I" I tried to talk between sobs but she just shushed me. "Sakura darling I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you" She held me tight and I cried into her chest. "But Ino…she…she" Could I really tell mom what she had done?**

**She stroked my hair. "I know it will be alright dear you will work things out, you always do" I really wasn't sure this time if we could. If we could really come back from this and if things would work out. I don't even know if she will return my feelings. I was determined however to have a repeat of last time.**

**

* * *

**

Hello, so really short chapter again I'm sorry guys even shorter than the last one. I'm stuck on what to do next, I have some vague ideas but as you can probably tell it got to me on this chapter so I decided to end it earlier. Anyways if you guys have any ideas or tips on where you would like it to go that would be greatly appreciated. =). I like the beginning of this chapter and I think I like the end I rewrote it three times so hopefully you guys do too. Anyways things for everyone who reads my story. I don't think its gonna be that much long maybe only a couple of more chapters but their are two more sequals I have planned. I'm also planning a naruto sasuke one set in a kind of noir universe I'm still working out the details but it should be pretty interesting if you like that kind of stuff. Anyways I love my fans and more reviews would be appreciated lol only if you want to. Thanks again guys for supporting me and this story so enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8: Subchapter 6b: I'm back!

Hi to all of my loyal fans to this story and to all of those who haven't given up on it or me yet, I'll admit that it's been to long since I have written. It has been a crazy year for me well more like a year and a half, a lot of hardships almost getting married to a bunch of other stuff. I must say though that I am in a very happy relationship now and I have never been happier I guess you could say I've found my own Ino =). Right now I am currently working on the next chapter it may take a few days to post I am trying to make it extra long for you so that it will make up for the time that I missed so please stay patient with me and I hope you continue to read my story as I do my best to update on a regular basis for you! Hopefully with longer chapters =)


	9. Chapter 9: The Tourist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form! That is all

* * *

'Ino's PoV'

My feet pounded against the ground, I could hear each step echo off of these white hallowed halls, my knees buckled and my stomach turned. I could feel my insides doing summersaults I hand to reach my hand up to cover my mouth least this hospital be cleaning up a fountain of vomit. It was too hard to watch Sakura lying there in agony, her form slightly twisted, or maybe it was my own. I couldn't stand to see her in that pain, the sight made my head pound and my stomach tighten at the very things I had done. I started to fall my hand was leaning against the wall for support while my other clenched my heart from the ache.

I had done so many bad things to Sakura, so many horrible things that no person could ever be forgiven for. I always thought I would be the one to protect her just like it was when we were kids. She was always so fragile and like glass, but I didn't care! I wanted everyone to like me! I had to be "Little Miss Popular!" I had to show all of the girls in school that I was not to be trifled with and show all of the boys that I was perfect, that I would be the best girl they could have. But Sakura always stuck with me, she always tried to support me even when I was being a monster. I told her to stay out of my life that I didn't need a thing like her weighing me down, she would be dead to me and that would be that!

I just couldn't stop, I got a hold of power and all I wanted was more, I wanted all eyes on me! All thoughts on me! I wanted everything to be about me! Me! Me! I even told my friends to take care of that bitch! That she was just a little footnote on the blimp that is high school, I need to make sure that she was weeded out and that my friends knew where I stood. I didn't need them to know that I ever stood with her, that I ever had anything to do with her, and that for all I cared Sakura Haruno could rot in the ground.

My heart ached again and I clutched it harder, I clutched it so hard I could feel my nails breaking though the skin; I could see the slight trail of blood running down my fingertips, running down onto this white linoleum floor. But that didn't matter! Nothing mattered anymore! All of this pain meant nothing! It's not like anything I've put her though, the pain that I've always caused her, the emotional scars that I've left that can never be undone! What kind of human being was I? Could I even call myself human anymore?

Every day you can watch the news and see what horrible things people do, robbery, shootings, and suicide and the such. But where would I fit in? I would I come close to any of these categories? What would the news reports say about me? Would they classify a shooting and then mention me next by such moral standards? I slowly pushed myself up, leaning against the wall I continued walking, determined to get to the exit. I believe a nurse stopped me, she uttered something about the blood but I pushed her away. I didn't want to be seen like this I didn't want to be seen by anyone!

I wanted to get away and hide from the rest of the world! I wanted to live in a cave, a cave that people feared! They would say that a 'Witch' lives there and those have visited the cave have never been heard from again. How could I ever hope to make things right? How can I face Sakura knowing all of the awful things I've done? She always looks at me with such hope, her green eyes are glowing with passion and respect over a woman she deems so strong! If only she knew how weak and fragile I really was!

If only she knew that I clung to her every word, that the little side glances we have in the halls give me strength! If only she knew that everything she did was so beautiful and graceful, the she gave my dark world color! If only she knew that when I did something wrong that when I looked at her eyes in the hallway that I was looking for reassurance that what I've done wasn't so bad! That it had to be done in order to maintain social standings within the school! That her opinion was all I ever craved!

But who am I trying to Kidd? I did it all for the glory! I did it for the way people would look at me with envy! The envy to be me! That power would surge through my veins and it felt like a drug, a drug that never wore down but constantly kept me high. In the end I was doing it for me! I never did it for Sakura, as much as I would love to say I did it for Sakura I didn't! And it would never make it any better, doing it for her would only help me feel slightly better.

But I killed us! I killed everything about us! I only just wish I could go back to a time when everything was right! Once I finally stepped outside it was raining, it was as if the sky was crying for me. Crying for all of my loss and pain that I had caused everyone around me, and mostly crying for Sakura because poor Sakura was broken now! She was damaged beyond recognition and I wasn't sure if I had the tools to fix her, I don't know if I ever really did. I couldn't hold it in me any longer! I let out a cry and came crashing down on my knees as I let myself fall forward on the concrete not bothering to catch myself. I could see red and feel a warm sensation take over my body as I laid there in the fetal position, I couldn't help but wonder if this was what death felt like, but I didn't have time to think before everything went white.

* * *

For what felt like eternity my eyes would flicker open and then close the next second, I could hear whispers all around me also what sounded like shouting. I just wanted all of the noise to stop! I just wanted everything to be silent, I wanted to go back to the nice white light and feel its warm embrace once again. But an image of Sakura kept me in the living world, her smiling face sent tears spilling down my cheeks, I didn't deserve to die and find peace while she had to continue living with all of the hurtful things that I've done.

I could hear the heart monitor next to me beeping very slowly, my breathing felt ragged and heavy, the next thing I hear is a flat line. 'So this is what it feels like to die' I remember thinking this to myself, I was never one to believe in out of body experience but I was watching from above as the doctors brought in a crash cart and began CPR. I watched my face closely, watched my body, I watched everything about me and slowly but surely I was disgusted by what I was seeing. It was the face of a traitor! The face of someone who lied and hurt their so called best friend! But worst of all it was my face!

I felt myself being sucked back down to my body, I knew it wasn't my time to go; I had so much left to do before I die! The next thing I remember is hearing the relieved sighs from everyone in the room, so happy that precious Ino hadn't died if only they knew. After I had recovered and they were sure that I wasn't going to crash everyone was told to leave. I could hear the doctor tell my mom and friends that I needed some time to rest and they could come back after a couple of hours. I felt my mother kiss my forehead but I couldn't see anything I was still too far gone and just like that I was out again.

Throughout my sleep flashes of Sakura jumped around in my head. One minute I would feel like I was having a peaceful, sweet dream then everything would turn dark and twisted feeling more like a nightmare. But in the outside would I felt the slightest warmth brace my fingertips; I felt this same warmth completely wrap itself around my hand. It was nice it felt just like Sakura's hand, always so warm and inviting and so caring. Now my dream was going to flashbacks of eighth grade, the last time me and Sakura were truly friends before everything was ruined.

* * *

'_I had Sakura pinned down underneath me as I unleashed my tickling fury on her poor stomach. It was the last weekend of the summer and we were having a sleepover at her house as we always did before the new school year began. This next year would be a lot different for we were finally going to be in high school! I was determined to make a name for myself, and Sakura per usual said she would stand by my side no matter what. I knew I always knew that she would stand by my side even if I didn't ask her too that's why we were such great friends. _

_I smiled and stuck my tongue down at her as she continued to giggle and tried to escape from underneath my grasp. But it was futile and she knew this, my legs were really well toned from all of the running and swimming I did so we both knew there was no escape. She pushed her hands against my chest trying to throw me off. "Ino!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Please….get off….i…ts to much!" She complained as she looked up with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. I instantly stopped always falling victim to those sweet eyes that I couldn't resist._

_Sakura let her head fall back and tried her best to catch her breath. She smiled as she set up on her elbows staring into my blue eyes, I smiled back as I stared into her green eyes. It felt as if time had slowed down I could stare into those cascading green eyes for all eternity if only time would allow me. And those this happened a lot I felt a strong urge to kiss her. I've never had the urge to kiss anyone but Sakura's lips just looked so inviting and slowly she licked her lips out of nervousness and I did the same. We both leaned in closer and stayed frozen right at the point of no return, her hot breath was tickling my lips and it made me tremble. My heart stopped in place and as I gulped and went in for the final plunge…'_

* * *

I was forcefully pulled out of my dream by my own subconscious! I silently cursed myself for my bad timing at waking up but perhaps it was for the best. I went to jerk my hand up to reach for my lip but noticed a weight on it that was not my own. I remembered someone was holding my hand a scowl was on my face at the next moment though I still hadn't opened my eyes. I remember thinking that this person was Sakura and if I was right I wasn't ready to face her yet. Panic struck through me over all of the nasty things she would say to me, of my heart breaking over every heart wrenching word she said!

But I had to face this reality for she would hate me even more if I didn't own up to every little thing that I've done to her. My eyes slowly opened and for a second I was blinded by the pure white of the room, my free hand reached to block all of the scolding light. That's when I noticed not Sakura sitting beside me, not even my mother, but Tenten. Her eyes looked a little red and puffy as if she had been crying, but how dare this bitch cry. I have no right to say this but after all she did to Sakura as well she had the nerve to sit here and cry. My anger was boiling over the point of no return but upon seeing my eyes open Tenten smiled and a look of relief passed over her eyes but before I had a chance to speak she started.

"Ino I'm so glad you are alright! We were all so worried! The other girls are here too but everyone is outside waiting to make sure it is safe to come in. We had heard that you came up here to visit Sakura so we wanted to make sure you were alright, but I bet that bitch is playing it up! I mean she broke my nose and we didn't even do that much to her! The nerve of some people!" She looked around before leaning closer to me and whispering in my ear. "I hear she is alone right now, her mother had to step out to go get her father, so if you want we can go finish the job right now and no one would even notice!" She then backed off and smiled at me.

I couldn't really comprehend what was going on inside my mind, or mostly my heart. I wondered if this is what I always sounded like, if this was the way I talked about Sakura. Sakura being such a good friend, a great friend, a best friend and I made my friends jump here because she cared about me! Tears streamed down my face as I realized how low I had fallen but my resolve came back even stronger. Tenten looked down at me worried but I ignored it and tightened my grip on her hand and motioned for her to come forward.

"I swear that if you lay one more finger on Sakura's head…" I paused pushing all of my anger towards my throat, all of my venom and poison was coming out and I was directing it all on Tenten. "Then death itself won't stop me from coming after you!"

To be continued…

It's been such a long time since I've been able to write a chapter for this story, but I must say that I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I couldn't have pinned down the way I wanted to portray Ino any better. I'm sorry for such a long delay and this is the longest chapter that I've done in a while but I really hope you enjoy it and I hope to come out with more really soon! Thank you for all who continue to read this story and for your support! I will do my best to have another chapter posted really soon! Let's keep our fingers crossed hopefully this will tide you over till then! Also I do not own the last line nor take any credit for it it all belongs to the author of Gravitation so please don't sue me!


	10. Chapter 10: No Surprises

'Sakura's PoV'

* * *

I cuddled up close to the white hospital pillow my knees touched my chest and my eyes were flickering with tears gently running down every few seconds. I had barely moved from this bed in the past 48 hours hadn't touched any of the food sent my way. My appetite was lost for the time being, my will to move was lost, and just everything about living seemed so tired and dull.

I hadn't said a word or complained trying not to be a bother to my already understanding mother, but I'm sure she wishes I would open up. She used the word shrink lightly a few times here and there. Maybe it would be a good idea to voice all of my sorrow but I honestly can't see what good it would do me, any problem I had I would need to fix on my own!

At the moment I was alone, truly and utterly alone, mom was off getting dad and the only thing to keep me company was the beeping of the machines. The white walls felt like they were closing in, I missed the comfort of my own room but I had some bruised ribs and a little internal bleeding so that would be a while. Nothing in this world would bring me comfort or solace, I only just wondered what I was supposed to do!

"Sakura-chan!" Came the screeching voice of Naruto crashing in my room the sound echoing off the walls already affecting my growing headache. Alongside him was his ever elusive shadow Sasuke, I swear those two were the picture of a master and his lost little puppy. Naruto quickly ran by my side and took hold of my hand!

"Sakura! We only just recently heard what happened!" He grounded his teeth together and his voice dropped to a husky low level, a tone I've never heard from Naruto but was sure Sasuke was all too fond of. "I swear we won't let Ino or her friends touch you ever again! You should never have had to face them alone, if only I could give them a piece of my mind I would show them what happens when you touch my friend!"

He was so concerned and angry but before I could say anything Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder causing Naruto to jerk back. "What?!" He growled out turning to face Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything they simply stared at each other for a moment before Naruto huffed. "Fine! I'll give you five minutes while I go get coffee but you owe me!" He got up and the two exchanged a soft peck on the lips before Naruto left the room making as much noise as possible.

"That dobe!" But even as the words came out there was a small little smile on Sasuke's lips. "You and Naruto are really something special!" I smiled as he turned and faced me fully waving his hand in a whatever motion. I looked down and started fiddling with my hands sitting up more straight to talk with Sasuke.

"I really envy it! It's something to cherish, something that I desperately wish I had!" Sasuke pulled the chair out of the corner and sat down. "But you already have it or at least you did. Everyone else can see it, even Tenten and all of them can see it, what you have with Ino is special." I know he was trying to be nice and considerate but at this point it time that was something that was really hard to see.

"It wasn't special enough because here I am!" I held up my hands and gestured around the hospital room, slightly wincing at the pain shooting through my ribs. "When my family died all I wanted was revenge, I wanted someone to pay for what happened and I didn't care who it was, I would get into fights and always come home to an empty house never bothering to bandage myself up from the pain!"

He looked out towards the window as his face showed that he was remembering every painful hardship from his past. "When I met Naruto I would tease him, fight him, and make fun of him for having no family." He laughed slightly remembering the times of his and Naruto's youth.

"But the truth is Naruto saved me, he always accepted me for who I was and without him I expect I would be dead in a ditch somewhere." We could hear a sniffle from outside the room and the shuffling of feet but neither of us said a word.

"Thank you for telling me that story but I'm really just not sure what to do with Ino anymore, I don't know if things will ever workout." I grabbed the spot where my heart should be. "My heart is broken and it feels as if the pieces are scattered across countless continents, I'm just not sure if Ino or I can fix it." Sasuke smiled getting up and heading for the door.

"Well that's something you'll have to figure out on your own." He opened the door and Naruto came tumbling through, Sasuke grabbing the coffee least Naruto be covered in it. Small tears rolled down Naruto's face as he jumped up and hugged Sasuke and practically kissed him from head to toe. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Remember Sakura always follow your heart! Even if you think it's shattered to pieces it's still there waiting on you and Ino to repair it!" And as quickly as they had come they were gone just like that. It seemed to be a constant reminder in my life that everyone who entered it eventually left.

But they were right things could only be solved if Ino and I could work things out, and maybe Ino was being a super bitch right now but that doesn't mean we can't talk. I can feel that the Ino I know and love is still their buried under three years of oppression I would just have to bring her back. I pounded my fist together in a reassuring gesture knowing that I would bring the real Ino back, the Ino that I love and would always love wherever life happened to take us.

* * *

A short chapter I know! But this chapter is really just leading up to the long awaited meet up between Sakura and Ino which coul lead to either ultimate failure or blossom into the most beautiful romance ever seen! Lol I'm not going to give anything away the next chapter might be the last chapter if not there will only be one more after it but it or they will be super long and everything will come to light. I have to think everyone for reading my story especially those who have stuck with it since the very beginning! And I would also like to give a special shout out to (Radioheadfan) who gave a lot of support and encouraging words that gave me such a confidence boost! Thank you so so much! Also a little clarity, yes the title of the story and the chapter names are all named after Radiohead songs! And I choose Creep because a lot of the first chapter I wrote from personal experience when I was trying to tell my mom that I liked boys. I really didn't know how to handle myself when I first realized it and I felt like a creep, like an icky icky monster (of course I no longer feel that way) a lot of it probably had to do growing up baptist. Anyway I just wanted to clarify that I don't think all gay/bi/lesbian/trans or so on think of themselves that way or are that way. I only choose the title on a personal level about how I felt about myself. Anway hope you enjoyed the chapter and look out for this next week for the next chapter which will probably take me a couple of days to write but I promise to have it out by this week! Thank you all so much! And after this I have a new story idea one that's a little more thought out, also involving Ino and Sakura so be looking out for that too!


End file.
